battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Greedo
Greedo is a playable Imperial Hero character in Star Wars Battlefront. He is included in the Outer Rim expansion pack, which was the first DLC. He is currently one of the three playable bounty hunters in the game, the other being Boba Fett and Dengar. Greedo appeared in A New Hope, ''in the famous scene of "Han shot first". Overview His weapon of choice is the DT-12 blaster pistol that is also in the Outer Rim DLC. His abilities are based on "confidence", which means the more he's in combat, the more powerful his abilities become. His confidence level can be seen on the top of his head when a soldier is assisting or attacking him or above his health bar if the player is playing as him. Abilities Greedo's abilities include: * '''Confidence Blast: '''The type of grenade varies depending on Greedo's confidence. At the lowest level confidence Greedo is able to use a Dioxis Grenade, followed by a Thermal Detonator at confidence 1, then an Impact Grenade at confidence 2, and finally a Thermal Imploder at confidence 3. * '''High Senses: '''Greedo's second ability is High Senses, which highlights enemy players through barriers across a large radius, even larger than the Scan Pulse. He laughs if any enemies are highlighted, but won't if he doesn't find anyone. Only he can see the enemies highlighted by this ability. It will also have a faster cool down if it doesn't highlight anyone. * '''Precision Shots:' With this ability, Greedo marks up to five opponents - and a short timer is activated. Once the timer has counted down he shoots them all with a single blast, killing them instantly. This ability will only work in his line of sight, so if a player that is locked on moves behind him, they won't be shot. This ability also won't work if a targeted enemy is behind cover. Also, if the shot doesn't lock onto anyone, it will give a faster cooldown as well. Trivia * Regardless of what grenade is thrown by Greedo, it will always display as "Confidence Blast" if a player is killed by it. * The only time Greedo doesn't laugh is when he fails to find enemies in his high senses. * Like Nien Nunb, Greedo possesses a high level of speed, making him one of the fastest heroes in the game. * Greedo is one of the only two Imperial heroes who isn't human, the other being Bossk. * Greedo is one of the five heroes to have trait levels. The other four heroes are Dengar, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, and Bossk. * Greedo is the only hero that can kill enemies with one shot (if his trait is at the maximum) and is the only hero that can deliver more damage to Rebel heroes than the regular amount they receive. * Greedo and Bossk are the only villains in the game to use the dioxis grenade. Gallery Greedo.jpg Greedo -2.jpg Greedo (Trailer screenshot).jpg Battlefront-boba-fett-greedo-2-hires.jpg|Greedo with Boba Fett Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-20-2016-21-40-09-01.jpg| Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-27-08-2016-9-42-18-pm.jpg| Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-27-08-2016-9-36-20-pm.jpg| Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters